Goal
by Andri Ace
Summary: bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika dari seorang pemain liga lokal biasa menjadi pemain di Manchester United? Mau tahu? Baca!  Featuring: Sir Alex Ferguson


**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASHASHI KISHIMOTO! THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME! AND KUROMORI NASUKE BELONGS TO ME! :D**

**Chapter 1: "You Got a Try Out For Manchester United."**

[GOAL]

Di sebuah lapangan sepak bola, berdirilah seorang pria yang menjuggling bola di dekat gawang, dia menendang bola keatas, dan melompat ke atas, dia membalikkan badannya dan menendang dengan kaki di atas, ditendang bola itu dengan gaya salto, bola mengarah ke arah gawang dengan cepat, anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melakukan salto lagi pada bola yang terakhir, tiba – tiba, orang – orang yang termasuk timnya The Ultimate Striker (TUS), dan tim – tim lawan, akhirnya datang juga orang memakai seragam warna hitam dan membawa peluit, semua ke posisi masing – masing, Naruto si Attacking Midlefield bersiap – siap sebelum kick off babak pertama,

"PRIIIT!" Kick Off, tim lawan langsung mengejar bola yang dikejar penyerang dari tim Naruto dan mendapatkannya, sekarang mereka berlari ke depan melewati Naruto,

"Shit!" Ucap Naruto pelan, dia mengejar pemain yang laju itu namun tidak terkejar, dia menendang ke arah gawang dan… GOAL!

"Ha ha ha ha! Nice try dickhead!" teriak orang itu pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mencoba untuk sabar walaupun dia sudah menendang angin.

Kick off lagi, penyerang TUS langsung mengoper pada Naruto, dia melaju ke depan dan berputar melewati pemain yang tadi mencetak gol, Naruto mengoper langsung pada Kuro, kawan dekatnya, dia mempunyai kecepatan tinggi yang tidak bisa dihentikan oleh lawan, namun masih ada yang mengejar Kuro, dia langsung berhenti dan lawannya kelewatan, dia mengoper tinggi, dan bola itu teroper pas ke Naruto, Naruto menendang dan…..

THUB!

Corner Kick, Naruto mengambil alih untuk yang satu ini, dia menendang bola, bola mengarah ke Kuro, tapi bola berbelok sendiri dan mengarah ke gawang dan GOAL! Dia tersenyum pada pemain yang mengejeknya tadi, dan langsusng merayakan golnya.

[GOAL]

"Yeah," saat di rumah Naruto melemparkan tas ke kamarnya begitu juga dengan Kuro, yup, mereka berdua tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di Los Angeles, hasil akhir pertandingan 3 – 1, tidak heran kalau mereka tersenyum terus.

"Naruto, bagaimana cara kau Corner kick itu?" tanya Kuro, Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mereka berdua menganggap itu hanya kebetulan, mereka sudah bermain 96 menit, memang tambahan waktu yang banyak, namun mereka berhasil mencetak di menit 59 dan menit ke 91, Naruto tidur – tiduran di sofanya seperti setelah keliling dunia, Kuro langsung ke dapur untuk, 'Get Something To Eat' dia memutuskan memasak ramen untukknya dan Naruto, dia memberikan mangkuk berisi ramen lezat pada Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, kau membaca pikiranku." Kata Naruto.

"I know," Jawab Kuro dan duduk di sebelahnya, "jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan permainan kita selanjutnya?" tanya Kuro.

"Aaah, aku rasa kita akan menang, jika kita kerja sama." Jawab Naruto, mereka pun tos dan melanjutkan kegiatan dengan menonton TV.

[GOAL]

"Tetap di posisimu!" teriak seorang pria bermasker yang kecewa karena permainan anaknya, dia terus berteriak – teriak dan selalu ditenangkan oleh anaknya yang sudah remaja.

"Sudahlah yah, Udon masih 7 tahun." Kata anaknya untuk menenangkan ayahnya untuk ke sekian kalinya, pria bernama Kakashi Hataku tersebut menghela nafas dan mencoba sabar, dia tidak tahan lagi melihat Udon yang sebenarnya tidak bisa main bola, dia melihat sesuatu yang lain untuk membuatnya senang, dia melihat ke belakangnya dan terlihatlah TUS, dia melihat terus permainan dari TUS yang waktu itu belum maksimal, namun masih 0 – 0, bola direbut oleh back dan mengoper ke Naruto, dia melakukan trik – trik yang membingungkan lawan dan melewati semua pemain dia menendang ke arah tiang, bola ke arah Kuro dan tendangan yang keras, GOAL! 1 – 0 oleh tim TUS

"Hey, anak itu bagus." Kata Kakashi pada seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya, mereka berdua adalah pemain andalanku." Kata pelatihnya.

"Kau yang mengajari mereka bermain seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tuhan yang mengajari mereka." Jawab pelatih tersebut.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" panggil Naruto untuk meminta bola dari temannya, dia menerima bola dengan jarak 14 meter dari gawang lawan, dia langsung menendang, dan Goal! Dengan cepat mereka menambah kedudukan menjadi 2 – 0. Kemenangan menjadi milik The Ultimate Striker.

Setelah permainan berakhir, Naruto dan Kuro dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

"Permainan bagus, Nak!" Puji Kakashi pada mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih!" jawab mereka berdua.

"Tuan, apa kau dari Inggris? Soalnya aksenmu itu….." kata Naruto,

"Aye, kenapa orang hebat seperti kalian berdua bermain di Liga Lokal biasa? Seharusnya kalian sudah ada di Real Madrid, atau mungkin Barcelona." Kata Kakashi sampai menyebutkan nama tim yang menjadi Rival sangking kagumnya pada mereka berdua.

"Tim Profesional, mengambil orang yang kuliah, sedangkan kami berdua, tidak kuliah." Kata Naruto dan diikuti oleh anggukan Kuro.

"Kapan pertandinganmu yang selanjutnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hmmm…. Hari sabtu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ok. Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu." Kata Kakashi dan pergi bersama dan Kuro bertatapan bingung dan pergi menaiki motor masing – masing.

…

(Apartemen)

Kuro dan Naruto lelah dan memasukkan tasnya ke kamar Naruto langsung ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang enak untuk di makan, Kuro membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan menutup mata. Naruto duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan TV sambil menikmati biskuit yang dia ambil dari kulkas, dia pun memikirkan maksud dari pria bernama Hatake Kakashi tadi.

…

(Di Villa Kakashi Hatake)

"Halo." Kakashi menelpon seseorang yang saat ini berada di Inggris, seharusnya di sana masih jam 3 pagi, dia menelpon orang terkenal, seseorang yang mempunyai klub besar di liga Inggris yang bernama Manchester United, benar, dia adalah Sir Alex Ferguson, yang terganggu karena telepon dari Kakashi tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya Alex.

"Halo Mr. Ferguson, saya Hatake Kakashi." Kata Kakashi.

"Apa aku mengenalmu Mr. Hatake?" tanya Alex.

"Mungkin tidak, dulu saya mantan pemain MU." Jelas Kakashi pada Alex.

"Jadi Mr. Hatake, kenapa anda menelponku jam 3 pagi?" tanya Alex karena ngantuk.

"Maaf, aku di California, begini, saya melihat dua pemain muda berbakat dan menurutku mereka bisa masuk ke dalam Manchester United, saya ingin anda melihat mereka bermain dan masuk tim." Kakashi menjelaskan hal tersebut di telepon.

"Untuk siapa dia bermain?" tanya Alex kembali.

"Hanya liga lokal, jadi, apakah anda menerimanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jika saya bilang iya bolehkah saya tidur kembali?" tanya Alex kembali.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Ferguson" jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya iya Mr. Hatake." Jawab Alex dan menutup telepon, Kakashi pun tersenyum, dia merasa dia melakukan sesuatu yang besar terhadap kedua anak tersebut.

…

(Sabtu)

Di hari sabtu, Naruto dan Kuro langsung berangkat menuju stadion lawan mereka sekarang, You Lose! Entah kenapa namanya seperti itu Naruto pun tidak tahu, mereka hanya menunggu sampai pertandingan dimulai, Naruto memasuki lapangan dengan kawannya, begitu juga dengan team lawannya. Kakashi dan anaknya juga menonton Naruto dan Kuro yang ada di sana, Kuro melihat Kakashi dan melambaikan tangan untuk pengganti "Hai".

Priiit!

Tim lawan langsung memain – mainkan bola, sang CF langsung mengoper pada AMF dari You Lose!, dia maju ke daerah TUS untuk menyerang, namun tidak lama Kuro sudah merebut bola, dia melaju dengan cepat ke depan, namun ada dua orang yang meluncur ke arahnya, Kuro mengoper ke CF dari TUS dan melompati orang yang akan menacklenya, CF tersebut mengoper ke belakang, Naruto melaju ke depan, dia pun mengoper lagi pada Kuro, Kuro melakukan trik – trik bagaikan Cristiano Ronaldo, melewati beberapa pemain dan menendang bola, Kakashi dan penggemar TUS berdiri, dan…..

TING!

Mengenai tiang, Kiper YL! Masih terjatuh ke bawah karena dia tadi bermaksud menangkap bola, Counter Attack dari YL!, seorang pemain langsung mengoper kepada penyerangnya, penyerang maju sampai ke kotak penalti TUS, dia menendang bola ke gawang dan THUB! Dapat ditahan oleh kiper, dia melempar bola ke Center Back, dia mengoper ke DMF dan mengoper ke Naruto, Naruto mengoper pada Kuro, Kuro pun maju ke depan dengan cepat, dia mengoper tinggi saat dekat ke kotak penalti seperti biasa, dia mengcrossing dan diterima Naruto, Naruto menendang bola ke gawang dan GOAL! Kakashi senyum sendiri karena kagum dan mereka berdua akan masuk ke Manchester United.

Selesai permainan, hasil akhirnya 5 – 0, cukup banyak, Naruto dan Kuro akan pergi keluar namun ada Kakashi.

"Hai, kita berjumpa lagi," Sapa Kakashi pada mereka berdua, mereka pun membalas dengan sopan. "Oh ya, kalian sebaiknya memasukkan baju – baju dan barang kalian ke dalam 'koper' saat kalian pulang dan temukan aku di jalan ini." Naruto dan Kuro bertatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa? Kalian masuk tim professional, kalian akan bekerja untuk…." Kakashi memberikan jeda untuk mengejutkan mereka, jantung Naruto dan Kuro berdegup kencang karena gugup.

"Sir Alex Ferguson!" Naruto dan Kuro tertawa senang karena menurut mereka ini hari keberuntungan mereka, mendapat score 5 -0, masuk tim professional, dan tim itu adalah Manchester United.

…

"Hahaha!" tawa Naruto saat di rumah, mereka berdua langsung membereskan barang dan pergi menuju tempat Kakashi, bertemu Kakashi merupakan hal yang paling beruntung dalam hidup Naruto dan Kuro, mereka pun akan mendapat percobaan untuk memasuki Manchester United.

Bersambung

…

Maaf kalau fic ini aneh atau gaje atau ada kesalahan, dan alur kecepatan memang kelemahan utama Kuro, Kuro minta reviewnya ya… :D


End file.
